Shades of Blue
by OHxMYxJONASx
Summary: Why did Cody do what he did? Read the first chapter and you'll see what I'm talking about.
1. Shades Of Blue

**Shades of Blue**

**Disclaimer to all:** THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY IS OWNED BY DISNEY!

**A/N:** All songs are from Ashley Parker Angel's CD "Soundtrack To Your Life". I own a copy of the CD but all songs are not by me. Oh, and this is my first Zack/Cody fanfic.

_Seven ticks to eight o'clock_

_He rumbles down the stairs_

_Mother's cooking in her kitchen _

_Father's in his chair_

_The headline on the front page reads, "The Sun's Coming Out Today."_

_Shining down in perfect streaks_

_It's anywhere USA…_

He remembers when his life was perfect. His mom would be up making him and his brother breakfast. His dad would be in his arm chair with a guitar in his hand just strumming along to a beat. His brother would be getting his things ready for school. It all seemed perfect. Too perfect.

_With eyes wide open_

_The sky is always a thousand shades of blue_

_Partly broken, lost and lonely_

_We're all just shades of you…_

He would get his backpack with all his books inside, ready to start a new day at school. Him and Zack would walk to the bus stop. They both loved how in the spring and fall it'd be nice and sunny out. The sky a perfect shade of blue. Nothing could go wrong.

_Can't you hear the school bells singing_

_Hurry don't be late_

_Wondering the crowded hallways_

_Searching for his place_

_The writing on the chalkboard reads, "Who will be king this year?"_

_And even though he raised his hand_

_No knows he's there…_

But that perfect life didn't last forever. Soon Zack and Cody's parents were divorced and them and their mom were living in the Tipton Hotel. Zack seemed to flow with it but Cody seemed to live in the shadows. He wished his past would come back. He didn't really have friends or fit in. He was more of the so-called "geek". His brother was popular and laid back. No one seemed to notice that Zack even had a twin.

_With arms wide open _

_His life's becoming a thousand shades of blue_

_Partly hopeless_

_Don't you notice_

_We're all just shades of you…_

When school was over Cody decided to head to the hotel pool. When he got there he wasn't so surprised to see London on a float with her little white dog on her lap. Cody put his stuff down on a chair then just dived in. London had noticed the big splash of water. She looked down in the water to see Cody swimming like a fish.

_And he let the water run too deep_

_Then he just slowly slipped on in_

_And when he finds the nerve to breathe_

_All they say is no one saw it coming…_

But suddenly Cody seemed to be just lying there. He was lifeless, just floating. But he was face down. "Cody! Cody! Oh my god someone call 911!" screamed London.

_Hear the sirens_

_The cops arriving_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_But it's hopeless_

_No one noticed_

_We're all just shades of you_

_With eyes wide open_

_They found him floating_

_A thousand shades of blue_

_There's no escaping where he's going_

_We're all just shades of you… _

The medics finally arrived. They took Cody's lifeless body to the hospital. Of course Zack was worried. Was it suicide? Was it an accident? Did he do it purposely? His brother was pale and tears were coming out of Zack's eyes. "Why would he do that? Why?"

**Song Credit**_: Shades Of Blue _– Ashley Parker Angel


	2. Don't Give Up

**Shades of Blue - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TSL. Or these songs.

**Chapter 2 – Don't Give Up**

_What If I was wrong_

_Were you right_

_You strung me out so long_

_I won't fight_

_Our innocence is gone_

_It's time for moving on_

_And still I wonder…_

There he was. Cody Martin lying in a hospital bed, cold, pale, dead-looking. Zack hadn't gone to school in 2 weeks. Carey was still going to work to get things off of her mind. But Zack just stayed in that hospital room looking at his brother staying alive on a respirator and ten thousand other monitors. "Why Cody? What did I do wrong?" What did Zack do wrong?

_And when there's something more_

_Oh, I'll know_

_I'm not afraid to say_

_Let go_

_I'm starting to believe_

_What if I could be_

_What If I could…_

Zack and Carey weren't going to let anything stop Cody's chance of survival. But, did he have any chances? He was on life support. But the doctor said that there was a chance that a miracle could happen.

_Somebody wait, somebody stay_

_You won't open up your eyes_

_Somebody wait, give me a chance_

_And I'll open up your eyes_

_Don't give up_

_Don't give up…_

"Please don't give up Cody. Please," prayed Zack, holding his brother's hand in his. "Just open your eyes, move your fingers. Anything."

_And if I saw the world through your eyes_

_I wonder would it end this time_

_You're never really sure_

_We've fallen down before_

_But you'll never be alone… _

Zack made sure that if Cody died, he might as well too. This is was his brother. The one thing he loves and needs in this world. It's like what Leonardo DiCaprio said to Kate Winslet if she jumped off the Titanic, "You jump, I jump." In Zack's case the saying would be, "You die, I die". And if only Zack were in Cody's shoes and Cody's world, his head, he would know why Cody did what he did.

_Somebody wait, somebody stay_

_You won't open up your eyes_

_Somebody wait, give me a chance_

_And I'll open up your eyes_

_Somebody wait, somebody stay_

_You don't have to tell me why_

_Just don't give up…_

But as the days went on and the hours passed, the reason why Cody tried to commit suicide didn't matter to him. He just wanted Cody to wake up and tell Zack he loved him, that everything was going to all right. If Cody was going to lay in a bed with his eyes closed or something, it should be when he's sick with a cold or the flu, looking a little pale because of what his body's going through, and he's just sleeping. "You shouldn't be like this," whispered Zack to himself.

_Time has been racing away from me_

_Where do I stand_

_I'm scared of us falling_

_I'll never let go of your hand_

_My head starts to spin_

_I'm surrounded by reasons _

_I don't understand_

_Once again…_

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you leave me here, Cody." Zack started to run his fingers through his brother's hair. He was tired of being scared. He was tired in general.

_Somebody wait, somebody stay_

_You won't open up your eyes_

_Somebody wait, give me a chance_

_And I'll open up your eyes_

_Somebody wait, somebody stay_

_You don't have to be alone_

_Somebody wait, somebody stay_

_You won't open up your eyes_

_Don't give up…_

How much longer did everyone have to wait? Impatience was growing on everyone. But time just got longer and longer.

_The world flies by_

_I'm standing still_

_Scared to be along_

_I've lost control_

_I know I'm falling_

_But I won't give up…_

A sudden whisper came from the boy in the hospital bed, "I won't give up, Zack. I won't give up…"

**Song Credit:** _Don't Give Up_ – Pat McGee Band


End file.
